


Baked Goods

by Teachugger



Category: Nate and Jeremiah by Design
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teachugger/pseuds/Teachugger
Summary: Nate and Jeremiah attempt to bake muffins with Poppy, but things still manage to end up chaotic.





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my own attempts to veganize a blueberry muffin recipe. It ended up so good!
> 
> This was reposted from Wattpad.

Jeremiah cleared the kitchen counter, Poppy tugging at his gray joggers and laughing.

 

"What's the matter, Goose?" Jeremiah playfully asked.

 

"Daddy?" Poppy squeaked.

 

Jeremiah picked up his daughter. "Yes, Pops?"

 

"Are the muffins done?"

 

"No you silly, silly goose! We haven't even got the ingredients out. Plus, don't we want to wait for daddy Nate to come home so we can make the muffins as a family?"

 

"Okay daddy," replied Poppy.

 

"I'm just as impatient as you are, Goose!" Jeremiah put Poppy down and surveilled Poppy run about in her pink, fluffy tulle skirt. The Universe has given him one of the greatest gifts of love in the form of this child, he thought. What did he possibly do to deserve such a wonderful life?

 

Poppy fell to her knees to play with Tucker, who was sleeping peacefully under the table. The dog groaned and lazily fell to his side as Poppy started rubbing his belly and giggling.

 

Jeremiah felt so full of love, he was practically bursting at the seams. With Oscar napping soundly in the bedroom, Jeremiah felt as though he was complete. There was only one part of his life that was missing.

 

A knock on the front door brought Jeremiah out of his dreamy daze. "I'm home, Babe."

 

Jeremiah smiled to himself.

 

"I got the muffin mix—"

 

"Wait, we were gonna make the muffins from scratch, remember?"

 

"So I wasted money on this box?"

 

"Of course not, we'll just bake them later."

 

"Jer, you know we'll never bake this before it expires."

 

"Those things last for years, though! Let's just put it in the cabinet and get started on the muffins like a good family."

 

Poppy decided to join the conversation, "Silly daddy!"

 

Nate set down his bag and picked Poppy up, gently swinging her about, "Yes, daddy was very silly. But everything's going to work out just fine now, let's get this started."

 

Jeremiah grabbed the flour and sugar from the pantry, with Nate trailing behind to grab the baking powder and salt.

 

Jeremiah picked up Poppy and sat her on the countertop. "Do you want to help me measure, Pops?"

 

"Yeah!" Poppy said.

 

Jeremiah dug through the drawers for a good set of measuring cups. "Hey Pops, can you help me pour the flour into the measuring cup? We need to do it twice because we need two cups."

 

"Jer, I don't think this is a good idea," Nate cautioned.

 

"Go play in traffic, Daddy," Poppy quipped while helping Jeremiah open up the flour.

 

Jeremiah laughed at his daughter's remark, which she stole from him and Nate.

 

"She takes after you way too much, Babe," said Nate.

 

"I'm a proud dad," Jeremiah said, and guided Poppy's hands while she poured flour out into the measuring cup. She tipped the package a little too far to salvage, and dumped flour all over the countertop.

 

"Uh oh," she said, despite not seeming too concerned with her mess.

 

"See, what did I tell you?" Nate asked.

 

"Okay fine, Babe, you were right, I was wrong. I'll admit it, but she needs to be included somehow," Jeremiah said as he wiped the flour into the trash.

 

He dumped the measuring cup into the mixing bowl. "Daddy's gotta do it this time, sweetie."

 

Poppy wasn't happy with this decision at all. "No, daddy. I need to do it."

 

"See Nate, she needs to do it. Who am I to deprive this child of her needs?"

 

"As long as you clean up after her," Nate shrugged.

 

Jeremiah and Poppy worked together to pour the the second cup of flour into the measuring cup and into the mixing bowl. They repeated this process once again for the sugar.

 

"Let daddy get the small ones, okay Goose?" Jeremiah said in reference to the salt and baking powder, "Daddy Nate can get the wet ingredients, like the milk and eggs and such."

 

Without argument, Nate reached into the fridge and pulled out the ingredients needed for their muffins.

 

As soon as they were added to the mixing bowl, Jeremiah handed Poppy a wooden spoon, "If you're a real strong, big girl and stir the batter for daddy, you can lick the spoon when we're done."

 

"Jeremiah no! It has raw eggs in it, she can't have that," Nate objected.

 

"Oh come on Babe, I always licked the bowl as a kid and never got sick," Jeremiah sighed, "get that stick out from your butt."

 

"Yeah daddy!" Poppy agreed.

 

Poppy stirred the batter as thoroughly as a four year old could, but prematurely pulled out the spoon while neither of the dads were looking, snuck a quick lick, then continued stirring.

 

"That's wonderful, Poppy! It's time for some blueberries now!" Jeremiah cheered. Poppy cheered along with him, and Nate joined in as well.

 

Jeremiah reaches into the fridge and pulled out a carton of blueberries, and quickly rinsed them.

 

"You wanna pour these in here, Goose?" Jeremiah asked.

 

"Okay daddy," Poppy replied, and poured the carton into the mixing bowl, a few falling to the floor. Tucker came running to clean them up.

 

"Now we mix in the blueberries," Jeremiah instructed. Poppy grabbed the spoon once again and folded the blueberries into the batter.

 

"Now we pour the mix into the muffin pan, okay Poppy?" Jeremiah said, "Daddy Nate can help us with that."

 

"Not my specialty, but okay, I'll try," Nate said. He took the spoon and sloppily scooped the mixture into the pan.

 

"You're making more of a mess than Poppy did, Babe!" Jeremiah quipped.

 

"Hey, I'm trying my best here, Jer," Nate replied.

 

Jeremiah pulled out a second spoon and helped his husband scoop out the muffin batter. Once they were finished, Jeremiah placed the pan into the oven and set the timer.

 

"Okay Goose, they're in! Just a few minutes and we'll be able to eat them!" said Jeremiah.

 

"Let's go watch Peppa Pig, Pops!" Nate said, motioning to the TV room.

 

"Okay daddy!" Poppy ran to join Nate.

 

Jeremiah watched the two go, and lost himself in thought. This was the dream life for him. Family and the love it provided was all he really needed. There was no greater gift to him.

 

"You coming, Babe?" Nate shouted from the TV room.

 

Jeremiah shook himself back to consciousness and replied, "Yeah, I am."

 

The episode eventually concluded and the timer on the muffins went off. "Okay Goose, they're done! We still can't eat them yet, because they're so hot, you'll burn your mouth, but in ten minutes, you can have the first muffin, okay?" Jeremiah instructed.

 

"No!" Poppy objected.

 

"Now Poppy, you're just gonna hurt yourself if you eat one," Jeremiah said

 

"Don't care, daddy. I want muffins!" She replied and ran to the counter to reach for the muffin tray.

 

Nate and Jeremiah both ran after her, the noise startling Tucker, causing him to bark, which in turn caused Oscar to start crying upstairs. Before the dads could get to their daughter, she had already touched the muffin tray with the tips of her fingers and was sitting on the floor crying, babying her hand.

 

"Divide and conquer here, Nate. I do the daughter, you go do the son," Jeremiah commanded, hurrying to kneel by Poppy's side.

 

"Gotcha," Nate said, and ran to tend to his son.

 

"How's the hand, sweetie? Let daddy see," Jeremiah said. He gently uncurled her fingers and saw tiny blisters. "Run it under cold water, baby, here, let's get you up there."

 

He lifted her up to the sink and started the water. He held her little hand under the cold trickle. "How's it feeling?" He asked, wiping away tears from her eyes.

 

"Better, daddy," Poppy said between sobs.

 

"Aww, c'mere," Jeremiah pulled his daughter into a big hug. Naturally, he never wanted any harm to come to her. There was nothing that would break his heart more than to see her hurt. He made a vow to himself to always protect her in every way he possibly could.

 

"Hugs make it better," Poppy said.

 

"They do? Well I'm glad," Jeremiah replied, "maybe once daddy Nate comes down we can take out the muffins, okay? But first, we gotta bandage up your fingers."

 

Nate came downstairs holding Oscar, who was no longer crying. Jeremiah thought that his husband was even more attractive holding a baby. It still made his cheeks flush. And to have a son, a daughter, a family, as a gay man, he could cry at the love and gratitude he felt. In fact, he did.

 

"What're you crying about, Babe?" Nate asked.

 

"I'm just so happy. I'm so full of love right now. For you, for Poppy, for Oscar, for this whole family," he explained.

 

Nate came over to Jeremiah and placed a few kisses on his lips. Jeremiah wrapped his arm around Nate, and brought him into a hug. Poppy pulled on Jeremiah's joggers once again, asking to join the hug. Jeremiah picked her up and held her close as he planted another kiss on Nate's cheek.

 

"Now, about those muffins," Nate said.

 

"Muffins, Daddy!" Poppy began to chant.

 

"They should be cool enough by now," said Jeremiah.

 

He took one out of the pan and handed it to Poppy. She took a bite and grinned. "They're good!" She cheered.

 

Nate took one out of the pan, took a bite, and handed it to Jeremiah, who also took a bite. Both moaned in enjoyment at the taste of the muffins.

 

"They're perfect," Nate said after swallowing his bite.

 

"Just like you, Babe, just like you," Jeremiah said, and gave his husband another kiss.

 

"You're getting all romantic all of the sudden," Nate said.

 

Jeremiah placed his hand on Nate's chest, "I said before, I'm so full of love. I've received such a gift in the form of this family. I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without us. I love you so much, I love Poppy so much, and I love Oscar so much. I'm so blessed to have this."

 

"I'm blessed to have you too, Babe," Nate said, and kissed Jeremiah on the forehead.


End file.
